


Smuggling Trips

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: A Light In The Darkness [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemption, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Han and Ben go on a smuggling trip. Ben supposed he really shouldn't be surprised when things go awry.





	Smuggling Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Should be read as part of as series but can be read as a standalone

His father approaches him about the mission about a day after he receives it.

And at first, Ben doesn’t take anything to when his father sits beside him in the canteen, looking at him warily, as if he wanted to ask him something but wasn’t sure how he should go about doing so.

“Ben,” his father greets, looking a little wary.

“What is it, Father?” he asked, looking up from his meal.”

“I received a job from the Kanji gang,” Han says, looking at Ben carefully, “They want me to smuggle them several Thernbee which they are willing to use to write off my debt to them.”

“And are you going to do it?” Ben asked, confused. Thernbee, were large creatures with psychic powers, and were generally thought to be pretty tame. So if the Hanji gang wanted them, they must have a pretty good reason.

“I don’t see why not,” Han shrugged. “It seems like an easy job compared to other things I’ve smuggled. Just grab a couple of Dart Guns and shoot a few, and the job is over.”

“When do you leave?” Ben asked, feeling a little wary. While he did support his father and his choice of career, he hated knowing his father was out in the Galaxy where half the people wanted him dead.

“I was hoping we could leave first thing in the morning,” Han said, looking at him. “I know you hated smuggling trips in the past, but I wanted to give you the chance to choose if you wanted to come or not, rather than make it for you. If you want to come, Chewie and I always could use an extra companion.”

He smiled internally at his father’s olive branch. It was nice that he had done so, offering to take him when so many times in the past he had just left without telling Ben.

“I’d like that,” he said, with a nod.

It was how he currently found himself in the middle of the Almania, running through the forest as the Guavian gang chased them through the forest.

Apparently, they had set up shop on Almania, using it to smuggle out slaves to the other planets in the Almanian System, and just by Han being there for the Hanji gang, he was causing them to break their temporary alliance.

It was why they had sent in Han in the first place, hoping that an outsider on the planet would be enough to keep their alliance in tact. And unfortunately for Han, Ben, and Chewie, it was not.

“Run through the trees, Ben,” his father yelled at him, as he carried one of the knocked out Thernbee over his shoulders.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Ben screamed back, as he used the Force to knock over several trees behind him to try and slow the Guavian gang down. If it weren’t for the fact that there were so many of them behind him, he would draw his lightsaber and fight. But instead, he ran, carrying a Thernbee toward the Falcon.

Chewie growled at them both, “ _Why would you tell them you’re here on the Kanji’s orders?”_

Which his uncle had a point. They might have been able to lie about their presence otherwise. To say that they were here for other reasons. And despite the Guavian still wanting them dead, at least it would have been because of Han and Chewie’s debts. Not to send a point to the Kanji gang.

“I thought they were on good terms!” Han screamed back. “How was I supposed to know they had a fragile alliance which had banked on killing me?”

Ben turned behind him and shot at two of the Hanji members. They still had nearly five hundred metres to the ship and he prayed they would be fast enough.

“We’re nearly there,” Han yelled at the two of them, and Ben wanted to shoot his father. How he had let himself be talked into the trip, he never would know.

Except he did. When his father told him about the trip, he had jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with him, forgetting all the things that smuggling entailed. It was why, more often than not, he hated it as a kid. Because he was always left on the ship to keep it running as Han and Chewie ran on board, more often than not, being chased by something.

But to be fair, the trip was going fine until they had run into the Guavian gang. And even if Han hadn’t slipped up and told them the truth, they probably would still be running for their lives for some reason or another.

“ _Nearly there,_ ” Chewie growled at them and he picked up his pace. A blaster gun shot down the tree next to him, and he felt his heart race as he ran towards the ship. It was in eyesight now, which he thanked stars for.

He ran aboard the ship, as Han and Chewie ran to the controls. As he locked the Thernbee in the cells aboard the Falcon, he took his seat and his father jumped the ship into hyperspace.

“We did it,” Han cheered as he grinned at his son. “Welcome back, Ben.”

Ben shook his head in disbelief at his father. “That was every bit as terrible as I remembered.”

He wasn’t worried about offending his father, as the grin on his face stated otherwise. Han and Chewie exchanged proud looks with each other, and he knew they were glad he had chosen to join them.

He still hated smuggling, and he probably wouldn’t go on that many trips in the future, but he had to admit, he did enjoy the time he spent with his father and Chewie.


End file.
